Tudo Mudar Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele sempre tinha demostrado ser uma pessoa fria, alguem que nao amava, mas a mascara dele tinha caido quando ele a viu, agora ela faria ele ver o que era o verdadeiro amor


**Tudo Mudar.**

**Charlie Brown Jr.**

Ele estava em cima do palco sobre os olhares de todos, alguns sonserinos ainda não acreditavam que Draco Malfoy tinha virado amigo de Harry Potter e os amiguinhos traidores dele, mas ele não ligava mais para isso, tinha se livrado das garras do pai dele, nenhuma mais ameaça, nenhuma noite mais com medo sobre as ameaças de virar comensal, mas tudo isso para ele era passado, ele a encarava com um sorriso diferente hoje a noite, tudo tinha mudado e ele nunca tinha se sentido tão livre.

**Quando eu vi você quase não acreditei  
Nem vi você mudar, nem vi você crescer, mas  
Nunca te imaginei assim  
Quando me aproximei mal sabia o que falar  
Nem vi você mudar, nem vi você crescer, mas  
Nunca te imaginei assim...**

As pessoas ficaram surpresas ao ver Draco cantando, ele era do tipo de sonserinos que se movia nas sombras, tinha mudado muito desde que tinha virado amigo de Harry, mas ele cantava apenas olhando para ela e se lembrando de todo o amor que eles compartilhavam.

-"Eu te amo Hellen" –ele fala mentalmente ao que ela sorri mais e vai para perto do palco.

**Como pode tudo mudar  
Em um segundo, nem pensar  
Não vou voltar atrás, agora é assim que vai ser.**

Ele estava fazendo novamente a ronda de monitor, parecia um trabalho sem serventia para ele, ficar andando pelos corredores para ver se nenhum aluno estaria fora ou se pirraça não fizesse nada, mas esta noite as rondas dele ficariam interessantes.

Quando ele passou por uma sala de aula vazia resmungando sobre o trabalho, dois braços o puxam para dentro e logo ele se sentiu sendo beijado de tal forma que ele nunca conseguiria falar, era um beijo cheio de paixão e amor, tal rápido quanto começou termina e uma voz fala maliciosa.

-Espero que tenha gostado Dragãozinho –ele fica em choque por um tempo, mas quando sai de seu transe, ele não vê ninguém.

**Difícil acreditar que depois de tanto tempo  
Eu iria me ligar em você, não posso acreditar  
Quando me aproximei mal sabia o que falar  
Nem vi você mudar, nem vi você crescer, mas  
Nunca te imaginei assim...**

Os "ataques" ainda aconteciam, Draco tinha quase conseguido duas vezes ver quem era, mas a pessoa desaparecia no ar antes mesmo dele conseguir ver o rosto dela e isso estava o deixando frustrado, ele tinha uma atração por Hellen, mas a garota que o emboscava estava o deixando louco, como ele poderia amar a prima de Harry Potter e sentir o mesmo por uma louca que o emboscava com beijos e caricias que o deixavam fora de ar por um bom tempo.

-Eu sinceramente vou ficar louco –ele estremece ao se lembrar dos beijos –acho que já fiquei –e volta a fazer a ronda.

**Como pode tudo mudar  
Em um segundo, nem pensar  
Não vou voltar atrás, agora é assim que vai ser.**

Ele poderia estar em cima do palco cantando, mas ele mandava para ela aquele sorriso, que ele usava apenas para ela quando os dois se beijavam, logo ele sai do transe quando ouviu Harry falar.

-Vai com calma ao Don Juan, tu quase pulou de cabeça na multidão –foi então que ele notou, estava mesmo a um passo de se jogar do palco para ela.

-Sua prima tem uma descendência de Vella? –Harry apenas ri e volta a tocar, Draco se vira para ela e sorri ainda mais e começa a cantar novamente.

**Tudo Mudar  
Tudo Mudar  
Tudo Mudar  
Tudo Mudar.**

Seria aquela noite, ele iria descobrir quem era a mulher que andava emboscando ele, ele tinha pego o mapa emprestado com Harry e assim que ela tentasse fugir, ele a seguiria e faria ela pagar na mesma moeda, quando ele sentiu sendo puxado, ele não esperou, começou a beijar ela com todo o amor e carinho que ele tinha, ela tinha ate ficado desconcertada pelo plano dela ter falhado e estava para sair, mas Draco já estava com o mapa na mão e sorri ao ver o nome que aparecia.

**Estive pensando em me mudar  
Sem te deixar pra trás  
Resolvi pensar em nós  
Vou te levar daqui.**

Ela caminhava rapidamente para o salão comunal, o plano dela virou contra ela e agora ela tinha que formular algo novo, ela agradecia por estar com a capa de invisibilidade, mas foi então que ela tomou um susto quando ele aparece diante dela, ela ficou quieta o máximo possível, ele não iria saber que ela estava ali, foi então que ela sentiu o tecido escorregar pelo seu corpo e um Draco Malfoy sorrir para ela.

-Ola Hellen Drake Potter –no começo ela fica sem reação, mas foi então que ela apenas sorri mais e o puxa para um beijo.

**Tudo Mudar  
Tudo Mudar  
Tudo Mudar  
Tudo Mudar.**

Aquela noite tinha sido especial para eles, não apenas por terem feito amor, mas de alguma forma a mais a alma deles tinha sido alinhada, cada toque que ele fazia em seu corpo era como se mil correntes elétricas de paixão passassem por ela, ela apenas sorria mais para ele e fazia o mesmo, não importava se eles estavam em uma sala de aula vazia, não importava se de alguma forma um brilho suave emanava deles, ou que um professor poderia pegá-los e eles serem expulsos, nada poderia parar o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro.

-Eu te amo Hellen –ele fala em um sussurro no ouvido dela lhe fazendo estremecer.

-Você não sabe o quanto esperei você falar isso Dragãozinho –

**Como pode tudo mudar  
Em um segundo, nem pensar  
Não vou voltar atrás, agora é assim que vai ser.**

Para a surpresa de todos ele pula derrepente do palco e cai em frente a ela, ele não deixa ela nem abrir a boca direito e a envolve em um beijo apaixonado, todo o amor e carinho que ela tinha lhe dado, ele queria devolver naquele beijo, todos olham em assombro quando uma luz forte flutua entre eles e derrepente uma chuva de pétalas de rosas cai sobre o salão inteiro fazendo cada casal apaixonado do local se abraçar e sentir o amor deles.

Draco se afasta um pouco e encara aqueles olhos azuis céu que ele tanto amava e fala em seu ouvido.

-Na vida, tudo pode mudar... Mas nunca o amor que eu sinto por você, Hellen Drake Potter –ela apenas sorri e o beija de volta, nada poderia mudar o amor daqueles dois.

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA A LOKA DA MINHA PRIMA.RSRS ESPERO QUE VC GOSTE CRIONTES.RSRSRS FEITA ESPECIALMENTE PARA VC QUE GOSTA DE MANDA MANES NADAR NO ASFALTO.RSRS**


End file.
